Nagini: Memories of a Girl
by Wolfcharm
Summary: He was the one thing she most feared and most desired. She was the one who could've saved him. Harry uncovers the one thing that could've saved Voldemort from his fate. Rated T just in case. Tom/OC *Retired*
1. Memories: A Girl

**_Hey people, this fanfic of Tom Riddle's memories. I'll accept comments and advice, but the one thing I won't tolerate is flame-outs, so please if you've got nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. And also the memories aren't in Harry's point of view, it's more of a god-like view. Alright, enjoy._**

* * *

_The Beginning  
(Song: At the Beginning, by: Richard Marx & Donna Lewis)_

**1 year after Battle of Hogwarts: **_Godric's Hollow_

Harry Potter sat on the couch by the fireplace and waited patiently for Ginny and Hermione to get dinner ready. Ron slept in the chair next to him, but he didn't bother trying to wake him. It was one of those days when everyone just got together for convienence. Then there was knock at the door. Harry shook his head. "I got it!" he called to the kitchen.

Harry opened the door to find Kingsley standing there with a solemn expression. "Kingsley?" Harry said with a little bit of surprise. "This is unexpected."

"I'm sorry for intruding, but we've found something that might mean something to you," Kingsley explained.

Harry looked uncertain. "Um, this really isn't the time," he said he looked back toward the kitchen.

Hermione and Ginny were peeking behind the doorway. "It's about Voldemort," Kingsley explained.

Harry's head wipped back around. "What about him?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's nothing of that kind of importance, but we were investigating his various hideouts and we found something that might be of interest to you," Kingsley explained.

* * *

Harry entered Riddle House and nodded to the Aurors around him. He rushed up the stairs to the den. His first vision was of Voldemort. A pensive stood in the middle, Kingsley stood by it with a table of bottles next to him. "We've found a few of his memories, that you might want to see," he said and motioned to the table before leaving.

Harry walked to the table and picked up a bottle that read "Nagini" on the label. Did this have something to do with Nagini, being his horcrux? He poured it into the pensive and dipped his face in. It was all Tom's memories... At first all it was, were flashes of a girl. Blonde, blue-eyed, beautiful. First it showed her as a small child, pudgey, freckle-faced, plucky. She skipped down a hill side her short hair bouncing behind her. Then as 11 years old, skipping toward Tom and sitting next to him with a look of absolute glee and excitement. Then as a woman of 17 or 18 lying down looking up at him with such love and bliss. Tom's hand reached down and moved a lock of hair out of her face as she whispered, "I love you". She was dying, that much was certain. She was lying on the ground, looking up at him with a mixture of wonder, fear, and most prominent, love. She mouthed the words, "I love you" before she gave her last dying breath.

Harry pulled his head out of the pensive and looked at the bottle again. The label was marked "Nagini", yet it had memories of the girl. Harry took out his wand and cast a Revealing spell. The words disappeared and the name "Naida Seryant appeared instead. Was there a link between Nagini and this girl, Naida? Harry gripped the pensive and dunked his head in again.

* * *

Tom was 7 years old. The orphanage was on another country trip. He was crawling through the bushes, searching for the small voice that called to him. He saw something that caught the light and lunged for it just as another hand came out. His head smashed against another and he fell back on the grass, rubbing his head. He looked at the person who dared get in his way. A chubby, blonde girl held her head as well and glared at him. "What'd ya do that for?" she asked increduously.

Tom looked at her the same way, as if that all this was his fault! "You were in the way!" Tom said and started searching the grass again.

Suddenly he was sprawled on the ground, the girl glared down at him. "Get lost, snake boy!" she said.

Tom got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes before asking, "What are you doing here?".

"I live with you," she answered. "I watch you, you try talking to snakes and you disappear and reappear in a different place."

At first Tom was angry, some snot-nosed brat was spying on him! "And you hurt kids without doing anything," the girl continued.

Tom was starting to get nervous, he wanted to jump to his defense. He didn't mean to hurt those kids, he didn't even know how it happened. "I thought I'd never find another one like me!" the girl squeeled.

She took Tom's hands and spun them around. Tom recovered his hands, but she kept spinning. "What'd ya mean, like you?" he asked curiously.

"I can disappear and reappear too!" she said. "I think I once made this bully disappear and they found him hanging by his trousers on a tree branch!"

She giggled excitedly and kept spinning. Tom couldn't believe it, the one person he'd been hoping to find, that had the same abilities, was this pudgey, freckled, messy-haired, silly, girl! However, he couldn't help smiling at her foolishness. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked suddenly. "I know you don't have any, because I don't have any either."

Tom smiled and held out his hand as if closing a deal. "Tom Riddle," he said.

"Naida Seryant," she said and shook his hand with the most ecstatic smiled on her face.

* * *

**_Random Memories_**

Naida and Tom, sat in a grove of trees, talking about their most famous exploits. Tom talked about what the snakes told him, what he told them. He even tried to teach Naida how to speak in Parseltongue. She was a quick learner, she managed to make a strangled hiss come out of her mouth, that was actually a very good impression. Then a big kid stomped into view and Naida stood up immediately and approached him with great hostility. The boy pushed her down hard. Tom jumped up, but before he could the boy had suddenly been pushed down and the grass around him started to cut into his skin. Naida still glared at the boy and watched as he ran away crying.

Then they were in the lunch hall, poking at their lumpy stew. Naida rolled her eyes and shoved it away. Tom smiled as the stew suddenly became steaming hot and perfectly brewed. He stuck his spoon in and took a sip. Naida sidled to his side and took a taste as well. Soon they finished the bowl and they smiled at each other. "I want more," Tom said.

Then they were in Tom's room, under his covers with a flashlight on. They were huddled around a book that Tom was reading aloud. Naida nodded off and they slept together that night...

**_4 years later_**

Naida sat with Tom and looked at the handsome boy next to her. The man (what was his name, Dumbledore?), had left hours ago, but Tom still sat there in a daze. "I knew we were different, I knew," he whispered.

He'd been repeating it since Dumbledore left and it was starting to get annoying. Not that she wasn't still in awe that Tom's wardrobe had burst into flames and was still intact. "We did know we were different, now we're not so different," Naida said turning completely toward Tom and took his hands. "Tom, there are people like us."

She didn't know if that was a good thing to say, but it was a shot. Tom looked at her and smiled. "I can't believe it," he said. "There's a whole school of kids like us!"

"There's a whole other world of people like us!" Naida chimed.

Naida knew Tom just couldn't wait to see it all, to be proven this wasn't some crazy dream. So was Naida.

* * *

**_That's it, until next chater. Please R&R._**


	2. Hogwarts: Dreams

**Here's chapter 2, once again the memories are in godlike form. This is more of the early days of Hogwarts.**

* * *

_Song: I'm Not Gonna Do Anything Without You, by: Jamie O'Neal_

**A few days later: _Diagon Alley_**

Naida's head spun in every direction. One minute she was looking at some oddity in a window then she was sniffing burning cinammon, then she watched a street performer. Tom was just as ecstatic as she was, their heads nearly collided. They walked through Diagon Alley. It was probably the most beautiful, wild, amazing place they'd ever seen. Naida steered Tom into a rodes shop to get fitted for school. They hopped into a bookstore and into a potions store. Bouncing from shop to shop until finally hitting Olivander's Wands. Tom took a deep breath and entered the shop, Naida on his heels. "Well hello," Olivander said.

"We need wands," Naida said.

"I know you do," Olivander said searching the shelves. "Seems only yesterday, that your parents were in here looking for their wands, Miss Seryant."

Naida blushed as Tom looked at her. "And you as well, Tom Riddle," Olivander finished.

Tom immediately perked up. "Try these," Olivander handed them each a wand. "Give them a flick."

They swished the wands, Naida's broke a lamp, Tom's broke a window. Naida giggled at Olivander's face as he took their wands back and made them try others. A glow suddenly enveloped Naida and her hair blew around as a sudden breeze came through. "Perfect," Olivander said. "Ebony, 14 inches, dragon heart string core."

Naida smiled with satisfaction and turned to Tom who toppled a shelf. "Don't worry, there has to be one wand in here that's right for you," Naida said reassuringly.

Tom only grimaced and tossed the wand onto the counter. Naida grimaced too, but then she looked like she had an idea. "I'm gonna go see what else I can get out of my money," she said and skipped through the door. "I'll just be a minute."

Soon Naida knocked on the window excitedly and she held up cages. A small snake was for her and the smaller one was for Tom. He smiled brightly and held up his wand in triumph.

* * *

**A few days later: _Hogwarts' Train_**

Tom and Naida were the only ones in their box. Naida skimmed the spell books and Tom admired his wand. The box door rumbled as it opened and they turned to the lunch trolley. "Anything off the trolley?" the woman asked.

Naida stood and examined the contents with a huge smile on her face. She pulled out as many galleons as she could. "Two of each," she said.

They ate their sweets in laughter. Naida's first choice was Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans. She stuck one in her mouth and nearly gagged as she spat it out. "Earwax!" she cried out in surprise and disgust.

Tom laughed. "So they do mean every flavor."

His selection was a chocolate frog. He jumped as the frog hopped out. Naida made a lunge for it, but Tom grabbed it and popped it in his mouth. "Hey they have cards on the inside," Naida exclaimed. "You've got Ptolemy."

* * *

**_Hogwarts_**

Naida and Tom stood with the other kids, in that huge crowd and waited their turn. The Sorting Hat sat where it always did and they watched as student after student sat on the stool and was sorted into their house with cheers. "Tom Riddle!" Dumbledore called.

Tom strode toward the hat, he looked sickly pale as he sat down and the hat was placed on his head. "Slytherin!" the hat cried, after a few seconds on his head.

Naida smiled and clapped along with the other students. It was a few other kids before she had her turn. "Naida Seryant!"

Naida gulped and sat on the stool. _Hmm, well, well, you are quite diffucult to read, my dear, _the hat said. Naida gulped. _A great mind, a courageous heart, talented to be sure, a thirst for power and pureblooded determination._ Naida waited patiently, but she looked toward Tom who looked at her and waited for the hat's decision. "Slytherin!" the hat cried.

Naida sighed with relief and skipped happly to the Slytherin table.

* * *

**4 years later: _Slytherin Common Room_**

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" Naida hissed.

It had to be around after dark as the two stared each other down. Tom had grown to be handsome and Naida had grown to be very beautiful for a girl of 15. "This is for the good of all, Naida," Tom said, brushing off the question.

"You killed her, Tom!" Naida cried. "YOU KILLED HER!!"

She covered her mouth as she realized how loud she was. Tom glared at her. "Thtat was the point," he hissed.

Naida shook her head. "And what's worse, you blamed it on that poor half-giant," she continued. "What I can't believe is how they believe you!"

"You know how persuasive I can be," Tom said, his voice turning smooth and silky.

He stepped toward her. Naida turned her back to him, trying to hide her tears. "I wish I hadn't told you," Tom continued. "You worry far too much."

He rested his hands on her shoulders. Naida gave a shiver, but didn't make a move to remove them. "I promise, no more of this Chamber of Secrets business," Tom whispered into her ear. "Just for you."

Naida shuddered and gulped. She turned to him and sighed. "Thank you," she said.

They stood there for awhile, just looking into each others' eyes. Naida leaned a little more forward, their lips just inches apart. "Well, goodnight," Tom said stepping away.

Naida sighed in frustration, but she smiled at him anyway. "Goodnight Tom," she said.

* * *

**1 year later: _Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

Kids lined up in front of a wardrobe, it shook and rattled. Obviously the boggart test. Everyone laughed as their biggest fears turned into humorous things. Tom passed by easily enough. Naida was laughing merrily as she approached her turn. However her smile was completely wiped off her face as the boggart changed into the image of Tom. His face disapproving and judgemental. She raised her wand quickly. "Ridiculous!" she shouted and soon boggart Tom sprouted messy feathers, his nose turned into a beak and his legs turned scaley and long.

She laughed then as he started to squawk and cluck.

She turned to Tom who looked at her with interest and curiosity. She lowered her head and didn't say a word.

* * *

**That night:_ Secret Room_**

Naida stood in front of the largest mirror she ever saw. She stepped closer to the surface. She had a pretty good idea what the mirror was, she just needed to be sure. As she stepped closer, the image of Tom showed up beside her. She turned every which way, but Tom wasn't anywhere near her. He was hiding behind the door. A shudder wnet through her as she turned back to the mirror. Tom stood to her right, a little bit behind her. He smiled beautifully at her and he bent down slightly. His lips pressed against mirror Naida's head and she bent her head up to accept another kiss. The most tender, innocent, loving kiss, Naida had ever seen. She hadn't noticed she got closer to the mirror, until her hands touched it completely. Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head slowly in disbelief. There was a pain, an unbearable ache that shook her to her knees.

Naida leaned her head on the mirror and breathed deeply to keep herself under control. But as she looked back up, she couldn't hold back. A piercing scream ripped through the silence of the castle, possibly alerting Filch and several prefects. She pounded the glass with her fists and clawed at the mirror as if trying to enter the world, she knew, couldn't possibly be her's.


End file.
